Twins at Hogwarts
by Neko Black-sama
Summary: Twin assassins Yulia Howel and Alexei Howel are sent to Scotland to convince Voldemort to join Scorpia, in the mean time, they are supposed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will they complete their mission? Or will something get in their way? Read to find out.


Neko ~ H-hey, um, this is my first f-fanfiction story, so constructive criticism would be h-helpful. A-also could you kindly point out any m-mistakes i make? So i can f-fix them.

Harry Potter Crew ~ (Sweatdrops) Wow, so she's nervous.

Neko ~ Oh shut up! Anyways i always think up of stories in my head, so i decided, why don't I share them.

'thoughts'

"talking"

 **"speaking in other languages"**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Alex Rider, just my two OC, (Do you really think a 11 year old could own either of them?) they both belong to their respective owners, J.K Rowling & Anthony Horowitz**

You'll never take us alive

We swore that death will do us part

They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive

We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners

Partners in crime

Partners in crime

 **Partners In Crime by Set It Off**

Yulia Helen Howel and Alexei John Howel look like your average 14 or 15 year old, except they aren't. For one they're not 15 or even 14, they're 12. They both have obsidian black hair and bright blue eyes like sapphires, and as i said before they both look older then their actual age. My best bet for the confusion with some people isn't their build, but their eyes. Cold and hard, like someone who's seen to much in their life, they hid it well, so only trained eyes could see through the fake smiles and laughter they gave to anyone out of Scorpia. As you've probably guessed by now, Yulia and Alexei are both Scorpia agents, and that's not all. They're the children of the one and only Anthony Sean Howel, Aka, Ash. Their mother died after giving birth to the twins, and they were raised in secret, with only the top agents knowing who they were. When Ash was killed by Ben Daniels, they weren't told how Ash died, and they pretty much given to Scorpia. They knew that their dad was the godfather of Alex Rider, so he was basically their god-sibling, ( though that isn't even a word, XD just go with it ) and the twins was pretty much obsessed with Alex, though no one knew why.

I touched a bit on their appearance but what i didn't tell you was that they both have 2 tattoos, a scorpion on their forearm, then on their backs was a scorpion with bat like wings. In ribbon like boxes on the scorpion it read, **S** abotage, **Cor** ru **p** tion **,** **I** ntelligence, and **A** ssassination. Above the scorpion said ' Scorpia Never Forgives ' and beneath the scorpion it read ' Scorpia Never Forgets '. For missions they wear pure black cargo pants and a black shirt with a scorpion on it and with one sleeve missing showing their scorpion tattoo, like Natsu Dragneel's shirt for the grand magic games. Yulia's codename is Shadow and Alexei's is Hunter.

Currently, the twins are facing Julia Rothman's replacement, a big man with black hair and hazel eyes, they don't know his name though so they settled for calling him Replacement, even though it irked him."You two are going to Scotland to convince Tom Marvolo Riddle to join us, in the mean time you're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You guys aren't wizards though, so i had wands specially made to allow you to do spells." spoke Replacement, he then handed the 2 assassins stark black wands "If anyone asks, Shadow's core is Thestral hair, Holly wood, 13 inches, flexible. Hunter, yours is a Phoenix feather, also Holly wood, 11 inches, flexible, you're not allowed to refuse this mission, we'll send you there on a private jet, bring enough supplies for a year and you'll receive more instructions once you arrive, you must send a report every 2 weeks, any questions? No? Ok, you're dismissed"

 **Hey, sorry it isn't that long, this is just a prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer, tell me what you think so far, i'll continue after at least one person reviews, that way i know people are actually reading my story. I have the next 2 weeks of school off, so I can get more chapters done here, so the quicker people respond or do anything to show that someone is reading the quicker i'll go on into the story.**


End file.
